A Dog For Life!
by beyond-the-grave-sango's-lover
Summary: You have to read to believe. i don't know what i was thinking. it might have sounded better on the phone when i was talking about it with a friend. it is basicly about inuyasha and kagome. it deals with them going back to her time and something happens th


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the Inuyasha series.

A Dog for Life!

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting again. Kagome had to go to say Good Bye to her family. She also had to finish her school finals. She finally walked over to Inuyasha and said "You can come with me if you want." Inuyasha smiled "That would be nice!" Inuyasha stood up next to her. They started to leave.

Someone had put a spell on the well, which no one knew about.

Kagome and Inuyasha were next to the well. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came to see them off. When Inuyasha and Kagome grabbe4d each other and jumped in. Sango looked at Miroku and he was just as confused as she was. Then Shippo said "Was Inuyasha a poodle?" Sango and Miroku nodded. Then they walked back to the village to talk with Kaede.

When they landed on the other side Kagome looked at the poodle that was with her, instead of Inuyasha. Then she noticed the beads around the dogs neck and the clothes on the ground. 'Inuyasha turned into a Dog this is new' Kagome thought. Then she picked up Inuyasha's clothes and then helped him out of the well. Inuyasha was now a silver colored poodle with a black tipped tail. And a white tipped ears. Inuyasha was not happy. His thoughts were 'when I fucken wished to be a full Dog Demon I ment like Sesshoumaru. Not a stupid Dog. ' Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Kagome's house. "Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled. Looking for her mom.

All Kagome found was a note. It read:

"Kagome-

I had to go to the store. Please take your cat to the vet and get it fixed. Oh yeah, Hojo called about 20 times. You might want to call him back. Love you Mom!"

"Thanks for the welcome home." Kagome said as she ran up stairs and put her cat In it's cat carrier. She walked back downstairs with it and a leach for Inuyasha. "you have to be on this if you want to go with me." Kagome said as she hooked the leach to the beads around Inuyasha's neck.

Then it was off to the vet. When she got there, she was taken in quickly for her cat. But she didn't realize that she handed another nurse Inuyasha's leach saying he needed to be cut. "Can you hold him please. I need to get him cut! I'll be back soon." the second him was talking about her cat. When she came back out with her cat Inuyasha laid there. He looked like he was going to be sick. "What's the matter with him?" Kagome asked taking the leach from the nurse. "He's a little sad right now!" the girl behind the desk said. "Why?" Kagome asked

"He just had his man hood cut!" the girl said this and Kagome's face shot Red. "you cut him?" she said and the girl nodded "You told us to…..!" Kagome shook her head "No I had to get my cat cut not him!" Kagome said. "Oh I'm sorry it's our fault you wont have to pay." the girl said and Kagome nodded 'okay'. then the girl added in "He is a very pretty Dog and he was really hung. I was shocked myself." the girl said and Kagome's face turned bright red as she made Inuyasha walk her home. When she got home she felt bad so she decided to take Inuyasha back. Maybe it would have not happened. Her mom still wasn't home. So Kagome called Hojo and told him that she had dropped out and she is moving away. Then she wrote a note to her mom:

"Hey, Mom-

I got the cat fixed and I have to leave sooner I'm sorry.

Love Always your Daughter Kagome.

P.s. I told Hojo that I quiet school and I'm moving."

Kagome Packet shampoo, conditioner, ramen (a lot of it) clothes and just normal stuff.

"I'm truly sorry, My love!" Petting his head then she said "Lets go!" they got up and they jumped into the well. But when they got on the other side Inuyasha was still a poodle but he could talk. He was not talking to Kagome. When Kagome came to the village shippo ran out to her. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "Why is Inuyasha a poodle?" shippo asked. "I'm not sure, Inuyasha you want to answer this question?" Kagome said forgetting that he wasn't talking to her. "Yeah um Inuyasha's a little mad at me right now!" Kagome said to Sango and Miroku. As they approached her. "Kagome, not even Inuyasha can be mad at you for long."

"Yes I can!" Inuyasha chimed in.

"What is your problem?" Miroku asked rudely but Kindly.

"Even you would hate her if she did this to you!" Inuyasha looked at him

"what Happened?" Miroku asked

"Nothing !" spat Inuyasha as he was glaring at Kagome.

A couple of months later Inuyasha was still a poodle and Kagome couldn't stand it any longer. Now instead of Inuyasha being in another person's arms it was her in some one else embrace.

AN: If you would like me to continue Please Review.


End file.
